


Oh Say

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having a daughter with Steve Rogers. Together, you two go to a Veteran’s day assembly in which your 7-year-old daughter is participating in. When she sings the Star-Spangled Banner, you smile as Steve takes your hand. About half way through the song, you look over at Steve to see tears running down his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Say

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Oh Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900427) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Y/D/N- Your Daughter’s Name

Y/S/N- Your Sister’s Name

Y/D/T/N- Your Daughter’s Teacher’s Name

 

“Steve honey we have to go.” You called to your husband of the last 8 years. You two were going to head out to a Veteran’s Day assembly that the kids of your daughter’s school was putting on today on the day that meant most to your husband.

 

Steve came out dressed in his army blues. He smoothed his hands over his pants.

 

You looked over your shoulder and smiled. You always loved it when Steve wore those. It made him look very professional. “You ready baby?” You questioned him.

 

Steve clasped his hands behind his back. “As ready as I can be.” He said offering you a small smile.

 

“Y/D/N is already at the assembly thanks to Y/S/N taking her. Are you certain that you want to go?” You asked looking at him with soft concerned eyes.

 

“Y/N. I want to go to this.” He said giving you a smile. He walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you.

 

You smiled at the contact. You loved it when Steve wrapped his strong arms around you. It made you feel safe and sound. “Let’s go.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two of you stood outside with other war vets and their families.

 

“Welcome.” Said Y/D/T/N with a smile. “We have a wonderful little girl from my class, Miss Y/D/N Rogers. She is going to sing.”

 

You smiled at the thought of your daughter singing.

 

Steve moved closer to you. The thought of his daughter singing made his heart swell with pride and joy.

 

The two of you watched your daughter walk out on stage.

 

She was dress cutely in a american flag shirt, and jeans with a ribbon in her blonde hair in a ponytail. She waved when she saw the two of you out in the crowd. She stood before the mic.

 

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light

 

Steve took your hand in his.

 

You smiled at the gesture.

 

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?

 

You looked over at your husband and saw that he was crying. You moved closer to him and wrapped your arm behind him hugging him as your daughter sang.

 

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.

Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

 

Steve looked down at you.

 

You smiled a small smile.

 

Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto your lips. “Our daughter never ceases to amaze me.” He said with a soft smile.

  
  



End file.
